The proposed New Haven Public Health Database will gather selected numeric data sets and full set documents of New Haven Public information together on one World Wide Web(WWW) accessible database. The project will be directed by Ms. Nancy K. Roderer, Director of the Cushing/Whitney Medical Library at Yale. The goal of the project is to develop a production-level World Wide Web (WWW) resource that makes New Haven public health information electronically accessible to our audience of faculty and students of the Yale School of Public Health, School of Medicine, School of Nursing, health officials at the New Haven Health Department, Public Health and Medical Librarian, and community organizations in New Haven. The project will include eight main components: 1) collect prioritized data; 2) database/Web server design and programming; 3) focus group sessions for SAS query design; 4) numeric data input; 5) full-text scanning and input; 6) testing; 7) public announcement; 8) evaluation.